Overhaul the naruto world
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: What happens when a mass murderer mafia boss gets reincarnated into the Naruto world with the Overhaul quirk?
1. 1st

"...The walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love, love, love, loooveeee.."

Smoke was leaking through windows, and buildings were crumbling to pieces. Walls were tumbling down, and dark clouds were rolling over the city. Only one man could be seen calmly walking through this city, with headphones on, singing along to the song playing.

How ironic, for this part to be playing, at this current time.

Missiles were seen flying above his head, blowing up vehicles of different shapes and sizes. But nothing seemed to get in this man's way. He sung along with the song, with no care in the world, waltzing through the battlefield.

The man's' name was Kai Chisaki. He was a 21 year old man, born and raised in a Japanese Yakuza family, and currently the boss of the Yakuza surrounding the Tokyo area. And currently, he was the one leading the assault on Tokyo.

Though there was no underlying reason, no profit to be gained, like you would expect. This was done merely on a whim, a man's boredom.

Kai's music suddenly turned off, so he reached into his pocket, and tried to pull out his phone, but the zipper on the pocket was jammed.

He struggled for a bit, before he resorted to brute force and pulled it open, although he broke it. He pulled out his phone, to see a message of his mobile data having ran out, which it shouldn't have done for a year.

When he was about to turn off his phone though, he saw a large shadow covering himself, then he felt a sudden pain all over his body, before everything turned black.

))

As sudden as the darkness appeared, it disappeared and he ended up in a room with an old man in a butler uniform.

The old man had a creepy, wide smile on his face, and his eyes were narrowed enough to make you believe them to be closed. With him, he had one of those bingo spinning wheels, this one having hundreds of different possibilities.

"Hello there, dead one."

Dead, huh? Kai took no time at all to realize what type of event this was, and a wicked smile formed in his heart. Bingo games, or betting in general was one of his strong suits, with the amount of luck and intelligence he has.

"No greeting me back? Well, it doesn't matter. You see, a recent influx of souls suddenly appeared here to get reused, which means that a bunch of people suddenly died. Unfortunately, I cannot interact with the mortal plane too much or I will be faced with heavy repercussions, but I decided to have the millionth soul to die after the influx begin, to get a chance to reincarnate without wiping his memories."

Kai's lips didn't even twitch, his poker face was solid, perfectly disguising the sheer happiness he was feeling right now. He read a few of the bingo results, and knew majority of them were good. There were prizes like "Gura Gura no mi - Naruto," the world and bonus power were decided at the same time.

"This was the most that I could do for the poor souls. Beside me, you can see the wheel of reincarnation. Your reincarnation will depend upon your luck. Good luck."

The old man disappeared, leaving Kai alone with the wheel. And finally, a malevolent grin broke out on his face. Had the old man in the butler clothing been here to see it, he would have instantly regretted his decision, but he was not.

Kai approached the wheel, and spun it, hard.

It went too fast to see, for a while, before Kai could finally see it begin slowing down, before it finally stopped, and the grin on Kai's face couldn't get bigger.

"Overhaul - Naruto"

The quirk of the villain in Boku No Hero Academia, the villain whose name and background was nearly identical to Kai's own.

Kai got enveloped in a beam of light, and then he was gone, his laugh still echoing in the mysterious place.

))

One year. It took a whole year of doing nothing more than merely lying around in boredom before I could finally feel my chakra, but I still can't touch it in the slightest. Why was I thinking manipulating chakra would be that simple?

Tsunade took how many years again to attain perfect chakra control? And she was the best in the world when it came to that particular subject.

Overhaul wouldn't help me either. Simply reconstructing my body wouldn't make chakra control easier, I am not knowledgeable in the human body, let alone the chakra network. The only thing I know is that there are 8 chakra gates, and a large number of chakra points.

I know exercises to train my chakra control, but those only work if you have a minimal amount of chakra control already. My family is also civilian, a civilian family in KONOHA, the most peaceful village in the ninja world. I won't be getting any early training. And if I did go around training myself, I would probably seem suspicious.

I sighed in annoyance, of all ninja villages, it had to be Konoha, huh? Suna would be good, as they would be more than happy to have a kid with both the will to learn, and the potential to become great, seeing as they are currently lacking on those two departments. Nobody would care in Kiri, due to the civil war, on either side of the war, if I become strong, they would be happy about it. Only issue would be Obito, but even he wouldn't pay that much attention to a random kid with potential. I don't remember much about Kumo or Tsuchi, but seeing as Kumo tried to kidnap Hinata once, I think that they'd be happy to have a strong kid brought up in their village, though they might have me produce children to inherit my "bloodline" overhaul.

Konoha is not bad, don't get me wrong, but they pay SO much attention to the children that it's way too bothersome. With Danzo, and in the past, Orochimaru, there's Hiruzen as well, with his crystal ball. But Konoha is a treasure trove of knowledge when it comes to anything other than wind jutsu, and puppetry. The pros and the cons are both massive, but I think the pros outweigh the cons in this case.

It also has a lot of… resources.

Oh well, I'll think about this another day. For now, let's go back to sleep.

))

Six months after I started feeling my chakra, I was currently one year, seven months old, and a much appreciated event happened today.

"ROOOOAAAARRR!!!!"

It's the day of the Kyuubi attack. Seems I'm in Neji's age group, instead of Naruto's. But sheesh, the bloodlust this thing gives off is amazing, it took too much concentration to keep myself from projecting mine back.

My parents were currently running to the evacuation point, meaning, the hokage monument.

Speaking of, my mother has golden eyes, and black hair, so it seems I resemble her more than my father, as he has brown hair and green eyes. Might also be because I had golden eyes and black hair in my past life as well, that I resembled her more.

Anyways, I could see the Kyuubi charging up a Bijudama, the amount of chakra put into that was enough to make people from the entire village notice it. Minato at the same time threw his kunai at the monument, where the Kyuubi was aiming, and a large black writing appeared in the air. The five elements seal. The Bijudama fired into it, and space seemingly bent when it got absorbed into the seal, before Minato teleported it away, and a massive explosion was heard.

Minato might not have been the strongest hokage, nor was the best one, but he was probably the one I'd fear the most. If I didn't have Overhaul. Because let's be honest here, first of all, his sealing ability is way too strong. Second of all, hirashin can kill you before you react. Third of all, if he had time to master rasengan, he would likely become the strongest hokage before Naruto. We've all seen what Rasenshuriken can do, and Minato was one of the most talented people, ever. He would most likely create a stronger one than Naruto.

Now that we were inside the safety room in the monument, we could no longer watch the battle.

That doesn't mean there was nothing of interest, though. Itachi Uchiha. To see him in real life, what an honor. The most epic character in Naruto hands down. There was also Shisui Uchiha, standing right next to him, talking in a bright and encouraging manner. I don't know much about him, other than him being skilled in using shunshin, and his mangekyou ability being Kotoamatsukami, which let's one subtly convince someone that what the user is saying is correct. I think. Might also be implanting false memories, but I'm not sure. I only recall reading about him in fanfiction on my off time.

I really want to get my hands on Obito's mangekyou, or rather, I want Kakashi's. The left eye's kamui is a long range targeting teleportation, but it can also target the user. Perfect place if I want to hide anything. Only issue is Obito. The kamui world is shared between both users of kamui, so if I enter the kamui world, Obito will be soon to find out.

Soon enough, my petite body began to tire, and I couldn't form my thoughts no longer. Eventually, falling asleep.

))

Now I was four years old, a year after finally being able to push around my chakra. At the moment, I can move it slowly, or speed it up and it will move around in a random direction. For example, if I try to move chakra to my palm, it will instead move to the knuckles or wrist, and on the off chance, it will move into my arm.

There was nothing to do about it, other than continuous practice. But other than that, my mother, after continuously asking her for weeks, got me a library card. Apparently, you can't enter the library without a card. Now I was spending all of my days there, reading about human anatomy and the chakra network. Anything else is unnecessary.

As for ninjutsu, with overhaul, I can use earth, water, and wind, so I have no need for it, and I have no nature weaknesses. Honestly though, why didn't Chisaki Kai for My Hero Academia use the wind? Didn't he know that he can constantly disassemble, and reassemble the wind in a different state, like I'm the state of swirling around, to form a tornado.

The only thing I have to pay attention to is to not take away the air close to me, so that I still have some breathing air. The best thing about it is that the winds are formed INSTANTLY. No time to prepare.

Anyways, the only thing I need now is the information on why the sharingan's chakra consumption is so high for anyone other than Uchiha clan members. And books on that can only be found in the Uchiha clan library, which I won't be able to access for 5 years, which is one year after I enter the academy.

After I'm done with learning everything I can about the human body and chakra, I will focus more on muscle building, like Lee. Lee's speed is something that I want, and with Overhaul, I can improve my muscles by making them as compact as possible. The end result will be a better physique than anyone in the whole world.

For now, I haven't attracted any suspicion, and the way it's going, I can probably keep it that way. Sneaking into the Uchiha clan compound and sneaking out with a bunch of books should be fairly easy. Killing Kakashi and taking his eye will only take the slightest contact with his body and my hand. After that, maybe I can get the blood of Naruto and Sasuke through sparring at the academy, using the chakra blood of the reincarnations of Indra and Asura to get my hands on the six paths sage chakra, which means rinnegan. This is really too easy, giving me Overhaul was truly a mistake of that God.

))

So, I'm 6 years into my new life, and both chakra control and muscle growth is going great! After learning everything I could about the human body, and chakra, I could start muscle training without any restraint. If I were to injure myself I could overhaul it, so there was no issues there. But there was an issue with the amount of damn pain inflicted when overhauling the human body. I had to fucking tell my parents I had a nightmare. I got cuddled that night, for the first time since I could walk, and that was all my fault.

Nowadays I take painkillers, no negative results from taking too many of them either, due to overhaaauul~

My chakra control is good enough to tree walk now, so it should be better than Itachi's at my age, and taking a few steps out while using water walking is not entirely impossible either.

Anyways, it's apparently really hard to use overhaul on anything I can't see. Which is probably why, let's just call him Manga Kai, which is probably why he didn't try to control the wind. Paying attention the all of the air in a large area, is nigh impossible… If it wasn't for chakra.

You see, if I spread my chakra out, I will subconsciously pay constant attention to all of the air. After that, just touching and using overhaul on the chakra cloaked air is enough to get the results I want.

I can do the same thing to the ground, but I still have to touch that which I want to overhaul. But if I spread my chakra out through the ground of Konoha, I can potentially destroy Konoha, even better than Pain did. That would just take a lot of chakra though. Biju level.

Anyways, that means I have no need for Byakugan, which is a relief, meaning I can switch both of my eyes out to sharingan ones. The question is, whose eyes should I switch?

Maybe I should go all out Kamui.. That's definitely the most versatile option. Hiraishin was already versatile enough, kamui can teleport the user ANYWHERE without the need of those hiraishin marked kunai. I'll wait a bit before making up my mind, but currently that's my best option.

But now that I'm six, my parents have also started pressuring me into making friends. I could just ignore them, but I am a man who repays his debts, and these parents have been worriedly raising a antisocial, weirdly calm, adult like kid for 6 years. I might as well get a friend or two to ease the weight on their shoulders.

))

Wasn't planning on making this, but once I saw Chisaki Kai in the manga, I fell in love! No homo. Overhaul, such a wonderful ability! And that character design! Aah!!!

This will have romance, but no harem. Never written any romance, so I cannot guarantee it will be any good. I'll do my best though.

Feel free to recommend anything in particular that you want Kai to do, wood release won't be taken btw, as Kai only needs to touch a tree to use it.

Now that we're on the topic, these are some things that won't be used:

Swords

Dead Bone Pulse

Crystal release

Dust release

Sealing jutsu

Any new dojutsu

Lava release

Boil release

Why won't these be used? It's simple, they are UNNECESSARY to Kai. Ice release has a lot of unexplored potential, puppetry may have perfect synergy with overhaul, magnet release might be able to get strong enough to manipulate the world's magnetic fields, who knows. But I won't make Kai go and get an unneccessary bloodline ability.

I'll use an OC for my heroine, so don't recommend anyone, because I don't like any of the girls in Naruto.


	2. 2nd

Today was Saturday, and I decided that it was about time that I toured around Konoha to find a friend. It's certainly bothersome, but it's not unwelcomed. The first stop would obviously be the playground.

Preferably, the friend should be someone excluded from the group, or someone with a unique personality. I want a friend, not a puppet. I'll be getting those later.

I walked through a street filled with different stores and buildings on both sides, before I turned the corner to see the playground.

The playground was just as I expected it to be. Parents standing on the side, fondly watching their children play around, while all of the kids were playing ninja, which was basically a mix of tag and hide and seek.

There weren't any noteworthy kids here, everyone was basically the same, so I just walked by. Next up, the park…

…

Doesn't Konoha have any special kids at all?

Itachi, Minato, Kakashi and the sannin. Other than them, I think Konoha is lacking when it comes to individuals. Now that I think about it, Konoha is lacking on strong clans too. The Hyuga and Uchiha clan are the only clans in Konoha that are exceptional. The rest are just average.

Meanwhile, Kiri had the Kaguya clan, the Yuki clan, the Hozuki clan, the 7 shinobi swordsmen.

Only one place left to check, before I can go home. But the chances of a kid hanging out in the darkest park on Konoha is low.

I walked through the park, stepping on fallen leaves, listening to the crunching noises they made. This park is actually pretty nice. It's quiet and secluded. A perfect place to train or study.

I had went far enough, and was about to turn around, when something caught my eye. Something purple.

I started walking towards where I saw it, and gradually it came into view.

A girl, 5-6 years old, sitting there on her own with a scroll in front of her, practicing hand seals. She was wearing a pair of navy blue sweatpants that were tight around the waist and ankles, while being baggy in between, and a tight black tank top. She had long purple hair, and vibrant orange eyes. Honestly, she reminded me of a long haired Konan.

This… is what I've been looking for. Someone unique, and dedicated. Someone who can become my friend.

I walked up to her, stepping on the leaves on purpose to alert her of my presence, but she didn't look to have noticed me. She was still going through hand seals, before she stopped on one.

"Earth style: Earth spike barrage."

4 spikes extended from the earth at me from all directions, heading for my legs, my stomach, my chest, and my head. For someone as you as her, that's pretty impressive, but..

I put my hand on the one aiming for my chest, as that one was the closest, and then all four of them went back into the earth in a blink.

Overhaul.

The girl looked up in surprise, like she had just now noticed me, which is weird as she just attacked me, but I let it go.

"Who?"

So first, she practices hand seals, then she unexpectedly attacks me, then she asks who I am when I block her attack. Weird kid, but I'll bite.

"Chisaki Kai."

She nodded.

"Yue."

I nodded back.

Now I could of course go down the stupid protagonist route and ask, 'what are you doing out here,' but I'm not a dumbass, and I will not make myself out to be one.

"Have you practiced chakra control?"

She nodded.

"Almost done with tree walking."

So she's a girl of few words, I see. I wonder why this girl wasn't in canon though. If a girl who finished treewalking at the age of six appeared, wouldn't it normally be a big deal? Well, it doesn't matter. If she isn't important to the storyline, then it's even better for me.

"What jutsu is that?"

Hmm? I'm not using any… oh, she's talking about overhaul. Now, should I tell her, or should I not? I could wait until I find out how trustworthy she is, but if she's out here, at 6pm, alone, there's no way she has any responsible parents to tell, and she probably won't have any friends she will talk to about me. Might as well.

"It's not a jutsu, but a unique ability. It's called overhaul, it lets me disassemble, and reassemble anything I want, however I want."

Well, I won't tell her about it's weakness being the touch of my hand. That's my own secret to keep.

Her eyes were sparkling in awe, before she nodded and went back to practicing hand seals.

Hmm, letting the conversation end this way would be a bit disappointing. I guess I'll carry it for now.

"Answer while you're still practicing at full speed. How old are you?"

She seemed to get slightly flustered, burbage kept up her momentum.

"Six."

"Are you gonna enter the academy in two years?"

"No money."

"Are you an orphan?"

"Yes."

I see. So she's an orphan who had dreams and potential to become a ninja, but had no money to enter the academy, so she practiced on her own, without supervision or assistance.

"Will you be my friend?"

Now she messed up on her hand seals, and hurt her index finger while looking up towards me. Her orange eyes were filled with suspicion and hope.

"Why?"

"My parents asked me to find a friend, and you are the only interesting person I could find in Konoha who was my age. You also know about my secret ability, so you have no other choice than to be my friend, plus you're talented in ninja arts. But most of all, it's because I want you to be my friend."

She was put into a stunned silence, with her eyes wide open, and her mouth ajar. Her mouth closed, and her lower lip started quivering while her eyes started watering slightly.

"For real? No take backs?"

This was the most I've heard her talk since I met her. Seems she's the sort of person who talks more when she's emotional. For her to get this emotional at my request for her to my friend.. She's live quite the life, hasn't she.

I extended my hand to her, and smiled.

"For real. No take backs."

She grasped my hand, and smiled back with tears running down the side of her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two years later, a warm day in August, two youths, one with short, disheveled brown hair and golden eyes, and the other with waist long purple hair and orange eyes, were walking down the streets of Konoha.

These two youths were me and Yue.

You see, after Yue and I became friends, we started training together, both physical training and chakra control training. As she knew about Overhaul, I user overhaul for her too, giving both of us extreme boosts in physique compared to anyone.

As she's a girl, her muscle growth was less than mine, but that didn't mean much. After we both finished up water walking I had her start on elemental affinity training after I got her one of those elemental papers. I don't know how a gem like her wasn't found in the canon story. She had all five elemental affinities, and they were all extremely potent. It's like she had the rinnegan.

I had been training as much as possible, and studying anything when I was too tired to train, and when I wasn't doing anything with Yue. The bigger my chakra pools are, the large scale my overhaul can get.

Right now, we were heading to the academy to get ourselves assigned to a class. Apparently, all you need to enter the academy is money. Whether your parents want it or not, if I just go there, and give them the money, I will get assigned, so I got my hands on enough money for both Yue and I, so both of us will be able to attend.

After quickly paying the fee, and signing our names, we got a class assigned to us, and were told that classes started in 10 minutes, 9am.

"Remember, Yue, never go all out. Don't use any ninjutsu, only answer questions when they are directed to you. We won't be learning anything new in the academy, but we'll have to stay for at least 1 year."

Yue already knew of my plans, as I told her. She wasn't really that surprised. Nobody specifically targets unique and talented people as their friends unless they were heirs of influential families or clans. There was no way that I didn't become friends with her for no reason at all, she said, though she used less words.

I told her about me being reincarnated into this world, with the ability I had, and that I knew the future of this world, to an extent. Anything after shippuden is unknown to me as well.

She didn't have any qualms about killing people for power. Ninjas already kill people daily for advantages on other villages. There would be no need to kill in order to protect the villages if ninjas didn't already do this.

Finally we found our classroom, classroom 3-A, and I open the sliding door and looked around.

Our class is the same as Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Well then, the countdown for the slaughter begins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I may or may not have changed my mind about getting wood release. I read up on it, and it may or may not have seemed convenient.

Also, I don't know Spanish, keep your reviews to English, because I can't be asked to Google translate it again.

Lastly, I hope you like Yue, she's here to stay.


	3. 3rd

A young purple haired girl was walking through a long hall, her long hair being lifted slightly by the breeze, attracting many eyes towards her mysterious beauty. But she didn't pay attention to any of that. She had a destination in mind, and ignored everything on the way there.

She took a left in the bright building, with more children to be seen there, waiting for their next class to start. Some excited, some not.

She continued walking down the hall, before she finally got to a staircase. She walked up the stairs, with her hand holding down the back of her skirt as she ascended to until she finally got to a gray door.

She opened the door, and what she saw was an 8 year old brown haired kid, snoozing away in the sun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I heard the door squealing open, and nearly groaned. Let's just ignore her.

No footsteps were heard, though that's just natural, even her footsteps are always quiet, unless she wants to be heard.

Before long, I felt a poke on my cheek, and opened my left eye, which is from where the poke came. Yue was standing there, with her usual expressionless face, orange eyes expressing how unimpressed she was, as always, her eyes were the mirror to her soul.

"Yue."

"Mnn?"

"I told you this before, but I have no need to go to class, and there's no suspicion to be raised when everyone knows I'm here sleeping, so why do you keep waking me up?"

It's true. For 3 months, since school started, all we've been doing is theory, theory, and theory. No practical lessons, no spars, no ninjutsu.

So instead of attending class, I've been skipping, in order to catch up on my sleep. But Yue has been making this hard, coming up here and waking me up every break. For no reason at all, too.

She tilted her head to the side, before she sat down beside me and put a box on my lap, while she had one of her own.

I shrugged, letting it go, as she wasn't going to answer me anytime soon. I opened my lunch box, pulled out my chopsticks, and began eating… it's delicious as always.

"Sparring tournament next."

"Hoo~ I see. Let's go then."

I stood up and gave Yue the empty box back, which she sealed up(she closed the lid), and put in her bag, before following me who was already walking away.

We walked into the classroom 5 minutes before class started, and I could hear gasps and whispers from my fellow students. I became a weirdly big deal, didn't I?

5 minutes after me and Yue entered the classroom, the door opened and the teacher whose name I didn't bother to remember ordered us to follow him.

It was windy outside, and now I could tell that Yue was using chakra to keep her skirt down.

"Today, we'll be doing a taijutsu only tournament to determine the class rankings in taijutsu. No lethal force allowed. First match is Takumi vs Otoi."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All of the kids were fairly slow in their fights, often taking over 5 minutes just to get the other on the ground, while there were 4 people quickly dealt their win. The identity of those four should be obvious, but in case you didn't know, they were me, Yue, Neji, and Lee.

It was way more boring that I expected it. Maybe I should have just skipped this as well, it's as boring as the heavily altered history of Konoha that we learnt in history class.

Eventually, there were only the four of us remaining, and the last 'fights' were me against Neji, and Yue against Lee.

I walked into the circle, and Neji did the same.

He sneered at me with his nobler than thou attitude and started talking.

"Truant, you're destiny is to remain sleeping on the roof. Give up now, and spare yourself the humiliation."

Damn, he spoke like an adult at the age of 8?! It's like he never grew up!

Anyways, I ignored him, and yawned loudly just to get on his nerves. He's just an emotional kid after all. Getting him angry is like stealing candy from a baby.

"Start."

No need to drag this out, I guess.

I jumped forward while keeping eye contact. Aside from the push of my ankle for the jump, I made no visible movement. To Neji, it looked like I was still where I started.

This was an ancient martial arts technique that I learnt in my past life when I was young.

When Neji's brain finally registered my movement, it was already too late. I hooked my right leg behind his right, and grabbed him by the throat as I slammed him into the ground.

"...The winner is… Kai."

It seems like the teacher was unwilling to admit my victory for some reason, as he was hesitating.

I walked back to the group, and watched as Lee gave up his fight with Yue, refusing to fight a girl, before I walked back into the ring with Yue, and she gave up the fight against me.

I thought that the supposed Hyuga genius would be stronger than this in real life, but I guess he's just a brat after all.

What a boring day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The academy continued to bore me, so I just slept through it, sometimes studying, but it seemed like no matter the amount of studying I was doing, my chakra wasn't increasing. Only training increased my chakra nowadays.

One day, I had enough of my boredom, and when Yue came to wake me up on the roof, I stated my intentions out loud.

"I'll start learning puppetry."

"...what?"

This idea was one of pure genius. I had been saving up all the money my parents had been giving me, aside from paying when me and Yue went out to get something to eat, and I had amassed quite the amount. What can I say, my parents way of showing their love was giving me money, as they didn't know what I liked.

And I already have all the tools necessary to build strong puppets, all I need is materials. Using the chakra string was a good way to train chakra control, so I already know how to use that.

"Follow me, I'll need to pick some stuff up for this puppet I'm building."

I left the academy and headed into the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now at an abandoned training ground, I had all my material rounded up in front of me in different piles.

Massive amounts of chakra metal, gears, chains, normal iron, and lost of different paint, etc. For wood, I could use the trees around me. Now, let's begin.

Overhaul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The puppet took 2 months to complete, but Yue was observing the entire process with awe in her eyes, and a smile on her face. She loved seeing Kai working, or being serious about anything, like training.

The puppet was humanoid, orange almost as tall as the massive trees in the land of fire, and had a unique appearance unlike anything she had ever seen before, but Kai was smirking in satisfaction, so she knew no mistakes had been made.

"Yue, meet Exodia."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Although my Exodia design was complete, and I had armed him with bullets, and made him perfectly mobile and accessible with chakra strings, he was lacking weaponry, so for now, he can't live up to his image.

But I had perfectly planned what to do with him, but it will take leaving the village to fulfill, and that wasn't so far off now. Only a few months left.

Oh well..

I took a sealing scroll out of my pouch, and sealed up Exodia whole, because that apparently makes sense here. Still can't get my head around sealing jutsu, this scroll was given to me by Yue.

So, I'm left without anything to do again. Guess I'll just go back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, I got a review from Kxiao and I decided to respond to him as he brought up some both valid and invalid points. Let me enlighten you.

First of all, the main character, Chisaki Kai, died and reincarnated with the POWER of the MANGA Chisaki Kai who he shared a doppelganger level resemblance to. He got reincarnated because a GOD pitied the millions of souls who had died and been reincarnated with their souls wiped clean. He decided to reincarnate the 1 millionth soul, and give him benefits to go with that. He didn't expect the ring leader to be that soul, and didn't know who he was reincarnation, just that he was the 1 millionth poor soul.

Second of all, I never said that he thought he was better than Itachi, but he had a head start, and a powerful ability that he could take advantage of, and he knew it, so of course he would end up stronger than Itachi. What, do you not think that with the ability of Overhaul, that you could become stronger than Itachi? Btw, Itachi was Chunin at the age of 6, and anbu captain at the age of 13. I didn't know he became Chunin at 6 before now, only knew about the anbu captain thing.

Third, Obito was the ringleader behind the civil war of Kiri, and you think he wouldn't skim through a kid with the potential to hinder his plans? A kid, who could hinder his plans, AND has Kamui?

Fourth, Kai was a mafia boss in his past life, who DESTROYED TOKYO, and killed the inhabitants. And he did it purely because he was bored. Do you think he would be all that bothered because a six year old girl used an earth jutsu on him that he easily blocked? He was looking for someone he could trust, who wouldn't go behind his back, who was also strong. She was PERFECT. The point you made about chakra spike was valid, but I'll just ignore that.

Fifth, in Konoha, they begin the academy at the age of 8.

Although I don't care about it this time, as some people might misunderstand a few things about my fanfiction, next time someone who didn't actually read it, or doesn't know Google their facts leaves a review like this, I'll ignore it.

Cya next time.


	4. 4th

Finally, it had been one year since I started the academy. It was time for the Uchiha massacre to happen, it was only a matter of when..

I waited day in, day out, using the chakra sensor ability I picked up to enhance my overhaul ability to constantly scout on the Uchiha compound. If I miss this, I can say goodbye to my plan of getting a hold of Kamui, as the books in the Uchiha library will likely be confiscated by the village.

This is a high risk high reward deal with only one chance. I have to enter the library, seal up every book on the sharingan, and leave. I'll have Yue standing by outside of the compound with a communication device on to alert me of any incoming shinobi.

And my way out will be using overhaul to make an underground path into the forest, and then perfectly covering it up.

There can be no mistakes made this is my one shot to greatness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One week into my 2nd school year, Sasuke was training behind the school building and was going to be late home. It was mid day, right after school ended. There could be no more fitting circumstances, today was the day, the day of the Uchiha massacre.

"Yue, follow me, today is the day."

Her eyes displayed her understanding, and she followed me immediately. We weren't seen at all, as we chose a different route than always, a route that no one actually used, and we made it to the outside of the Uchiha compound.

I could still see people inside the compound through the gates, so me and Yue sat down in the trees, and waited.

"Yue, we can't mess this up. If we do, my plans will be sat back so hard that there won't be any coming back. I would have to make an entirely new plan, and I would still end up weaker than desired. You would too. Do you understand?"

Yue knew all of this of course, this was my way of assuring myself, and her at the same time.

"Yes."

"Great. I won't tell you not to be nervous, but don't be nervous. It will lead to mistakes, and you might miss someone entering the compound. Oh, and watch your back, Danzo's men may or may not come here to take all of the sharingan, if Itachi doesn't destroy the eyes."

She nodded, and finally I saw Itachi walking into the compound.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, isn't it Itachi? I recently completed my new dango recipe, won't you have one? I'll make it free, just for you~"

A middle aged lady waved over Itachi who was walking through the compound gates in his anbu gear. She should have been alerted by his cold look, but she wasn't, because no Uchiha would attack another.

It was as Tobirama Senju said, there is no one who loves like an Uchiha, which is why there is no one who can experience the hatred of one either. That is why he saw the Uchiha has a cursed clan. Because when they lose their loved ones, and their eyes awaken, the hatred they feel is beyond imagination.

She couldn't even react due to the surprise of Itachi pulling his tanto, as he said the last words she ever heard.

"Forgive me.."

Before she knew it, she had his blade in her heart. Before she even hit the floor, Itachi was upon the next victim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as Itachi has left his view, Kai dashed into the compound, and head into the library that Itachi had just left.

There was time to waste, he read the poster on the wall which told him where to find books in the sharingan, and was instantly off.

When he got there, he took every single book about the sharingan, and sealed them up. He looked around for anything he might have missed, and he saw that there was a forbidden library further in, which might hold more books on the sharingan, so he made up his mind, and made his way in.

There was another poster on the wall here, and as he guessed, there was a sharingan part.

He moved quicker than he had ever before, got to the sharingan shelves, sealed them up.

There was nothing left for him here, so he overhauled the floor, made his underground tunnel to the forest, walked down, and covered up his tracks perfectly, before he heard Yue say something.

"A squad of white masks."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It looks like I made it just in time, as Danzo's root got in just after I left.

"They entered the library."

"It's okay, I just left. The mission is complete. meet me in the forest."

I moved as fast as I could through the tunnel, as one of Danzo's men might have been a sensor, and luckily I couldn't feel any chakra on me that wasn't the case, but you can never be too careful in cases like these.

I exited the tunnel, and then filled it up again so that no one could connect the tunnel to me, though they wouldn't be able to do that anyways, and then I saw Yue there waiting for me.

I flashed her a smile, and gave her a cheesy thumbs up. Even if it's unlike me, I don't care. I just got my hands on something very important, after all.

Now, time to start reading.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danzo was walking through the dark underground base of root, waiting patiently for his subordinates to return with the books and eyes, when suddenly a whoosh was heard and a root agent appeared in front of him.

"Danzo-sama."

"Speak."

"The books on the sharingan were all gone when we arrived, and Itachi destroyed all of the sharingan eyes. The mission was unsuccessful."

Danzo slammed his hand through the wall on his side and clenched his teeth in anger, "Damn that Itachi!"

He took a deep breath and calmed himself, before he breathed out slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"So he knew about my plans, and he got in the way of both of them. Well, it doesn't matter, I already have enough sharingan eyes. Even though more would always be appreciated, but it bothers me that he knew I was planning on getting all of the sharingan to the next stage, now I have lost invaluable knowledge on how to do just that.."

He looked up to the root agent who was kneeled before him.

"You're dismissed."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After reading through all of the dozens of books, this is what I've found out.

First of all, the reason the chakra drain is so large for non Uchiha members when they use the sharingan is because their brains aren't built to handle the sharingan like the Uchiha's are. You see, the sharingan allows the user to see things faster than the normal eye, and a photographic memory to go with that. A normal brain is not meant to be able to handle neither of those, so non Uchiha members have to constantly supply the sharingan with chakra as an intermediary, which is why they cannot deactivate their sharingan either.

Secondly, the blindness of the mangekyou sharingan is caused because the chakra needed for the mangekyou abilities are massive, and used in an instant. The eyes are then strained, and gradually lose their light. Eternal mangekyou makes you immune to the blindness because when you insert the eyes of a close relative, because of the familiar, yet unfamiliar chakra, your brain automatically sends a perfect amount of your chakra into them to make them adapt to your body, and that amount of chakra instead makes them resistant to the mangekyou blindness later.

It's hard to understand, but that's fine.

Third, with Senju cells, the vitality gained will instead make the eyes naturally stronger as the chakra in the eyes draw upon the strength the body, the yang chakra, and makes them strong enough to resist the blindness. This wasn't written in the books, but that's my guess.

Fourth, this was also not written in the book, but if I just reconfigure my brain, I should be able to use the sharingan like an Uchiha would, without any side effects. I could even make my eyes stronger, or power up the ability of the eyes with overhaul. Eternal mangekyou can be gained by taking the cells of the one whose eyes I want, and mixing them with mine. It will make it seem familiar, but not the same. And I will still have have Kamui after that.

Now that I'm done with that, it's time to overhaul my brain before I take Kakashi's eye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, so after I overhauled my brain, I needed a one week rest. Yue came over every day and took care of me for some reason, and my parents told the academy I was sick.

I basically couldn't think clearly, and I could barely do anything at all for a week. Even using chopsticks was too hard for me.

Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a 9 year old feed you? I sure didn't, until after the week was over when I was fully adapted to my brain and remembered that happening. It was like I was high for the whole week, and my rational thinking was gone until then.

Now that my brain actually worked, I noticed how nothing had actually changed. Apparently, the brain is only made that way for the sharingan, and it was no different from normal when the sharingan wasn't activated.

Now then, the next problem is getting Obito's left eye from Kakashi. Currently, Kakashi should have just been fired from the anbu by the hokage, so either he is really idle, or he's still training.

Anyways, he should currently be pretty damn strong. Stronger than me. My best bet is catching him off guard with the transformation jutsu, which by the way, is the only ninjutsu I know and need, so I got it down to a perfect level.

Manga Kai's solution to only being able to use overhaul from his hands was fusing with someone else to get extra hands. Mine is transformation jutsu, to make as many hands as I want.

I can make as many hands as I want at the moment, as long as I can fit them on my body. And even if I can't, I can make an arm on an arm, to get as many hands as my chakra can make.

Overhaul could never be easier to use.

Anyways, all I need is to touch Kakashi once with my hand, and I will have won. That's where the problem comes in. How would I got about touching him?

The anbu strategy could work, but there are other ways. And I have a perfect one in mind.

"Hehehehehehe… Mwahahahahaha!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In my old world, one of the few people I respected was the individual who sat down and wrote an entire icha icha book. He wrote 4 books, the the third one being called Icha icha pleasure.

I completely memorized them all.

What can I say? I liked Naruto, and those icha icha were marvelous! We're getting off track, the point I was trying to get to, was that during my year of boredom, I read one of the real icha icha, and to my surprise, it completely matched the one from my world. It must have been some kind of divine intervention, but I just started thinking, if I release the third book, or just put it in a bookstore, in a hidden part of it, and enter at the same time as Kakashi, and make him arm wrestle me for it, his eye would be mine.

All I have to do now is to pick a good spot. Maybe I could even leave him alive and just leave him with a normal eye. He would probably be stronger without the constant chakra drain.

I rather like Kakashi's character after all.

Hmm.. Maybe I should just make my own little stall instead, like in hunter x hunter, I'll have him pay me a bit of money, and if he beats me in arm wrestling, he gets the book, but if he doesn't, I keep the money. Yeah, that seems better. I can put my stall in a secluded place where no one will see us.

Yeah… this plan is perfect.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So to those of you who are gonna review… wait, that kinda rhymed. Anyways, if you review that it was too easy, then please understand that it was made to be this easy because of the planning put into it. The time frame was perfect, and no one would be able to put the crime on him. A good plan is a plan that works.

Next, tell me if you like my explanation of the sharingan. It might be wrong, it might be right, but this is what I'll make of it. Many people don't know this, but you see with your brain, not your eyes. The eyes merely pick up the light. Well, I'm not a doctor or a scientist, so I might be wrong.

Now some of you may also say this is rushed, but I can't be asked to make it any slower, or to detail every single day in Kai's life. Sure I might be a bad author for that, but I don't care. I write my fanfiction because I want to get my ideas out of my head, and I like writing. I post my fanfiction because I know people may want to read them.

By the way, I watched swagkage's video on how strong Obito is, and holy fucking shit, I underestimated him. Killing Obito and taking his Kamui will definitely take a while.

Two people on guest accounts asked valid questions in the reviews btw.

First off, yes he's probably gonna be like Hiruko, stealing bloodlines. If he gets his hands on the cells of anyone, he can mex them with his own.

Secondly, the reason he wants Kamui so much is because he CAN spam it. When he begins going blind, he can use overhaul to heal his eyes. The sheer amount of versatility Kamui has is INSANE, especially when you have both eyes.

See ya next time, feel free to leave a review about mistakes or ideas.


	5. 5th

My stall was set up on a street that was never used, transformed into a muscular man with a brown mustache and beard, and wrote the rules on a sign I made, then I put the book in front of me, and sat down on a stool.

I closed my eyes, and held my image of a strong prideful man.

Before long, I heard him coming, and I had Yue roll out on of those balls you see rolling through the savanna, you could also see some dust flying due to a wind jutsu. She really knows how to spice up a scene like this.

"I've been expecting you, challenger."

Kakashi kept quiet, a fierce determination burnt in his eye as he stared at the book.

"You, like me, hold this book in the highest regards. This game of arm wrestling will be the same as betting on whether you have the right to read this book, on whether or not you live. Are you prepared?"

He fixed me with his determined gaze.

"Yes."

He sat down on the stool on the opposite side of the table, and the tension couldn't be thicker.

Kakashi's hand started moving, and so did mine, and before long, our hands were clasped together, and I began my overhaul.

I took the sharingan properties of his eye, and added it onto mine, while letting him keep the eye itself, which changed back to a black iris without any tomoe.

Kakashi's left hand shot up to the eye in pain, and he tried to get back, but he couldn't muster and strength. I knocked him unconscious swiftly.

"Haa~ To think the great Kakashi of the sharingan's instincts didn't alert him of the danger. Or maybe they did, but he just thought that they were warning him about my strength and how hard it would be to win the icha icha."

I stood up sealed up the table and the stools, before I put the icha icha on his chest and left him lying there on the street.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Thank you for your ignorance."

I left the street, and immediately headed home, with Yue following along, and a smile on my face.

When I got home, Yue and I entered my bathroom, and I took a deep breath.

"Now, let's see the results."

I channeled the slightest bit of chakra to my left eye, but the golden irises didn't change in color, instead, three tomoe appeared in them, quickly changing over to a pinwheel instead, but the golden iris did start shining a little.

"I see, because it wasn't an Uchiha's eye, it remained in the color it was before. I'm not related to Indra after all. Or that's only my guess."

"Pretty."

"Yeah, I guess it looks pretty."

I stared at my eye for a while with a sense of satisfaction.

"Now, to start practicing it before we can leave the village."

"Mnn."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what you're telling me is that you walked down a street, and your eyes instantly was drawn to a book on a street stall. This book was the next installment of the icha icha series, and all you had to do in order to win it, was to beat this muscular man in arm wrestling."

"Yes."

"And the moment this man touched your hand, you felt extreme pain, along with the chakra flow to your sharingan disappearing."

"Yes.."

"And after you woke up, with the man gone, and the book on your chest, you forgot about that for a whole day, as the icha icha had stolen your attention."

"...Yes."

"Then you noticed that you didn't perfectly memorize it, even though your left eye was open, and you remembered that your chakra flow to your sharingan was gone."

"Yes."

"And now you came to me as you realized your eye was just normal now."

"Yes sir, I returned to the place where I arm wrestled, but there was no evidence of it having happened. We need to get it back!"

…

"Sir?"

"So you're telling me, that your instincts didn't even slightly get alerted, and that you lost one of your strongest tools, for an icha icha book?"

"Yes."

…

"Get out of my office."

"W-What? But what about finding the culprit?!"

"Get out of my office Kakashi. You need to retrain yourself, now. Even Naruto would get suspicious at something like that. If you aren't strong enough to defeat my 5 strongest anbu alone by next month, you will have gate watch for six months."

"YES SIR!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, I think kamui was harder to train than necessary for Kakashi, because of the extra chakra strain.

For me, it came simple.

In fact, it was just as simple as overhaul, nearly instinctual. Maybe it was harder for him because he didn't have an Uchiha brain. Obito could use the intangibility when fighting the mist anbu in the Kakashi hiden. And he had just awakened his mangekyou. That fight was sad as hell, even my heartstrings were pulled.

It's just a matter of how much chakra I want to put in, the more chakra, the bigger the portal.

Maybe I don't even need Exodia. Guess I'll give it to Yue, I forgot to give her a birthday present after all. I've never celebrated a birthday, what can you expect?

"Yue, we're gonna raid the village's hidden vaults, steal as much as we can, before we make our way out."

"Getting caught?"

"Don't worry about that, all we need to do is cause a distraction."

The village's secrets are hidden in the Hokage tower, so all I need to do is draw the ninja and the Hokage away from the tower.

I sucked up hundreds of trees, and a large part of the ground, into the kamui dimension, before I took some wood and made a mask similar to the one Obito wears, one for both of us, and walked towards the Hokage tower leisurely.

When we got to the tower, it was time to begin.

I made a portal far away, above some civilian houses. The portal was extremely big. And the trees and the sucked up ground fell everywhere like it was raining.

I saw the Hokage, and dozens of ninja heading there, so I made a second portal, even higher up, and farther away that dropped even more, before making a third that dropped the rest of it, and this one was the biggest and most widespread.

My eye hurt, but it didn't matter. With my mask still on, me and Yue entered the tower, and went down into the vault.

I used kamui on the vault door instead of touching it and using overhaul, because it might have a trap installed.

When I entered, I told Yue to seal EVERYTHING up, which she did. I could sense the Hokage rushing back, and knew that we only had 5 seconds at most, so when 3 seconds had passed and the Hokage was outside the tower, I took a hold of Yue's shoulder, and teleported us away, still catching a glimpse of the Hokage who saw us while we were getting swirled into the Void.

And as soon as we entered the Kamui Dimension, I teleported us out to the land of fire's border.

Finally, we were out Konoha, and we were free.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Short chapter, but I have now uploaded TWICE today. Or was it 3 times, I can't remember.

Anyways, now they're finally out of Konoha, and can do what they want.

Will they join the akatsuki? Will they join Orochimaru? Will they wreak havoc on all the souls of the elemental nation? Who knows? Well, I do.

Leave a review, it really gets my spirit up and pumping.


	6. 6th

Oof, I just realized we only have 6-7k words, yet we have 6 chapters now. Damn, I've seen fanfiction 100k words and 5 chapters. I feel like I've been outdone... unfortunately I don't give a shit.

Sorry, but the chapters won't be getting much longer than what you're currently getting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where are we going?"

Oh? Yue said more than 1 word just now. I really can't believe how satisfying it feels to hear a 9 year old talk. Am I a lolicon? Well, I am a child right now- we're getting off track. What was she saying? Oh, right.

"Mt. Shumisen. It's where we'll get a hand on 4 kekkei genkai, two of which are for you."

Her ears perked up at this, and she tilted her head to the side.

"I will be getting Dark release and Swift release, while you will be getting Steel release and Storm release. Do you know what yours do?"

She shook her head with a curious look in her eyes.

"Steel release, as far as I know, transforms your body into steel. Storm release manipulates lightning like it was water. What that means, is that you can make lightning beams, and change their direction mid flight. Basically lightning if it was easy to manipulate. I don't have much info on storm release, nor do I have a lot on steel release."

She nodded, her curiosity apparently gone now that she knew what it was. She looked a little happy now instead.

"Yours?"

"Mine? Swift release makes me move really fast, which is something I need for overhaul, while dark release let's me absorb, manipulate, and release someone else's chakra. I can also add the taken chakra to my own chakra pool."

"Why?"

What?

"Why what?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot..

"Choose those?"

"First of all, that 'why' could mean any number of things, so don't look at me like that. To answer your question, here's your late birthday present!"

I pulled out a scroll, unrolled it, and uttered the word, "Kai."

With a huge poof of smoke, Exodia stood before us in all of its glory.

"You practiced the chakra string technique together with me, and your skill with the technique is higher than mine. And honestly, though I first planned on using Exodia myself, I'm more of a close combat fighter. When I get my hands on Obito's eye, how would I manipulate Exodia through the Kamui dimension? It's yours, happy late birthday."

She just stood there looking at me in a stunned silence with wide eyes, before she started blinking a lot, and she turned to Exodia as she pulled up her right arm to hold over her eyes.

Wait, did she just hide a tear, by wiping it when she took up hand? No way, right?

"Indeed, it would be hard for you to manipulate Exodia like that, thank you, I will use it."

Yup, she was definitely crying, she only talks that much when she's emotional.

I went up to her, pat her head as I sealed up Exodia, before I started walking again, towards Mt. Shumisen.

"I want you to have storm release, to combine with your sealing ability, to combine with Exodia. I originally planned on having him have a bunch of lightning jutsu sealed into him, but then I remembered Hiruko, who is the one whose Kekkei Genkai we'll steal. And I want you to have steel release as protection while you're using Exodia."

I glanced behind me unnoticeably, but apparently she saw me as she made eye contact. I wanted to see if she had a smile on her face, or not. Maybe I could see a tear in her eye, but I guess not.

"I want Dark release in order to reduce risks in close range combat, and I want Swift release in order to make myself fast enough to catch someone off guard with Overhaul. I can't use overhaul on anyone if I can't touch them. It will also combo well with Kamui."

She nodded, and we kept on walking.

To get to Mt. Shumisen, we'll have to get through the land of grass, which hopefully won't get annoying. Mt. Shumisen lies on the border of the land of grass, and the land of earth.

Our best way to get through would probably be the cute and innocent children act, or we could just sneak our way through as well, as the land of grass is home to a minor hidden village.

It wouldn't be that hard, and as anyone could probably tell, I can't act as a child, it doesn't work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We chose the sneaking strategy, and were surprised at how lacking the border defense was. Honestly, we have a better chance getting captured by the neighboring countries border defense than this one's.

When we crossed over to the land of grass, the trees started being fewer, and farther in between. Maybe their border control is lacking because it's not hard to see anyone when there is no place to hide.

I had the marvelous, like, actually genius idea of making a hand on the back of my foot that would overhaul a path in front of us, while covering our tracks. Basically, we're walking in a trench, that constantly gets digged and filled.

I was also using my sensor abilities, but NOBODY was around. Maybe something was happening in the grass village. I'm intrigued, but not suicidal enough to actually go there. I don't want to waste time either. Getting Hiruko's kekkei genkai was my priority.

We can come here on our way back.

We picked up our pace and soon enough we were running instead. I was getting a bad feeling that staying where we were was a bad idea, and I'm not Kakashi.

We rushed straight towards the mountain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finally, after we got to the base of the mountain, the bad feeling disappeared. It's the kind of bad feeling you would get when someone like Orochimaru was breathing down your neck.

Well, as if that would happen.

"Stand back."

We have other manners to attend to, and a bad feeling isn't one of them. Yue walked a few steps behind me, as I started spreading my chakra throughout the entire mountain.

At the top, I could feel a distinct chakra. Hiruko.

I ignored the rest, as I started with my attack.

Overhaul.

This mountain is going down, now.

Starting from me, everything was flipping, calamities was the first word anyone's vocabulary would describe.

This was no longer a mountain.

It was a spike trap without any walls surrounding it.

I felt the chakra of Hiruko spreading out, finally when it reached me and Yue did it stop, and instead, Hiruko started moving towards me faster than even Hiruzen did when I robbed the forbidden vault.

I instantly put my right hand on Yue's shoulder and moved into the kamui dimension, with my chakra still remaining in spike land. I could feel Hiruko moving through it, and finally he ended up where we just were, but we weren't there.

He spread out his own chakra, but didn't find any trace of ours, though he did push away my no longer supported chakra. I opened a portal 500 meters above him, and with my sharingan vision I could see him down there roaring in anger.

When he's stopped roaring, he'll be vulnerable.

3.

2.

1..

I made a portal behind him, my hand reached out, and reached for Hiruko's shoulder. Before it was promptly cut off.

Hiruko turned around smiled as he stared at the now clear space where the portal previously was.

Before he felt my hand on his shoulder, and exploded in blood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first review to guess what Kai did gets to choose which Kekkei Genkai Kai should go after next. If no one gets it before I feel like making the next chapter, I choose again.

Put your answer, and the next bloodline he should steal in the same review. No guest accounts.

Cya next time, btw, third chapter today! New record!


	7. 7th

So, the izanagi guess was wrong, so I will be choosing next bloodline. I only really have one bloodline on my mind at the moment, so I guess it's gotta be that one..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I quickly pulled Yue out of the kamui dimension, who knows when Obito would be coming here, and I don't want to be the one to find out.

She paled up slightly at the bloody scenery, but I knew she would get used to it quickly.

"I have the bloodlines, let's leave."

We started walking, and I had a smirk on my face.

Abusing the enemy's psychology has to be one of the easiest things in the world, when you know their personality ahead of time.

Hiruko had planned for years to get his fifth bloodline, before plunging the world into the fourth world war, and taking over as it's ruler right after.

If I destroy the very mountain that his WHOLE plan depends on, he would fall into a rage, and when we disappeared, he fell into this, kill anything that moves, way of thinking, or lack thereof.

I baited him with a transformation hand, which is why no blood spurted when he sliced the arm, though he didn't notice that.

But when another hand came out right after, from behind him while he was in his momentary satisfaction of cutting off my hand, he couldn't react.

Boom, and he's dead.

I stopped when we got a bit into the land of grass once more, and turned to Yue.

Her skin complexion is back to normal, so I guess she got over it.

"I'll give you the bloodline now."

I walked up to her, placed my hands on the ground first to make a dome around us.

For me, it doesn't hurt to take bloodlines, but I can't be sure about her.

I put my hand on hers, and transferred the bloodline, from me to her, overhauling her blood, like I did mine.

She didn't make a sound, so I guess she either held it in, or didn't feel any pain.

"Okay, now you have both storm release, and steel release. I am not sure how to use either of them, so either it comes instinctually, or we'll have to get ourselves some information."

Yue had been looking at her hand ever since I started the overhaul, and her gaze still didn't turn.

"It's fine, I got it."

I raised an eyebrow, and put down the dome again. I gestured for her to go ahead.

She closed her eyes, and I felt her chakra moving outwards, but it was contained at her skin. She opened her eyes suddenly, and her skin turned metallic.

"This is steel style."

She relaxed, and went back to normal, before she turned away from me and started focusing.

She gathered chakra, before expelling it in a beam, that she made to swirl forward instead of going in a straight line.

"Storm style."

I guess it would come that easily than. It did for me, so why shouldn't it for her?

Let's show her mine then.

I activated swift release, and moved in front of the laser beam, as I held out my left hand, and sucked in all of the chakra.

I expelled the chakra straight upwards as a ball, before I used swift release to instantly get to Yue, where I swept her off her feet before she could react, and I got her in a bridal carry.

I then started running full speed back to where we felt the bad feeling earlier, with swift release and chakra enforcement at my best.

I made it there in less than 30 minutes.

And that's where I saw him walking care freely, with a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru, the sannin.

"Oh my, well it isn't everyday that you run into a sannin in the middle of the land of grass, what might you be up to, Orochimaru?"

Shit. I'm sweating. This is really bad. If he knows of my bloodline abilities, he might try to capture me. He could totally do that if he used a genjutsu on me, I haven't trained in dispelling genjutsu yet!

"Kukuku, you see, Chisaki Kai, I was taking my regular walk through Konoha, just going to borrow something from the forbidden vault, to find that it had just been robbed.. Might you have any idea what happened to it?"

Shit, how in the holy fuck did he know I did it? We've never met, so it couldn't have been chakra. Maybe it was because I disappeared? Anyways, he might know about overhaul!!

Wait, how did he even find me? Kamui doesn't leave any traces..

Fuck it, we'll talk him out of killing us.

"I might have, depending on what you're looking for."

"Kukuku, is that so? Then please do tell, do you know where the scroll for Edo Tensei is?"

"Oh, you just want that? Well, I can give it to you, just give me a second."

I put down Yue, and she took out the scroll, focused her chakra, and out came a scroll labeled Forbidden.

I tossed it to Orochimaru, who caught it, and opened it. His smirk growing.

"Yes, this is certainly it. Now, how about I give you a… reward?"

"Hmm, are you talking about that cursed seal of yours?"

His eyes widened, and his guard was up now. Like it should be..

"You see, Orochimaru, you're not the only one who decided to look into someone of interest. I know all about you."

His eyes narrowed and bloodlust dripped off his very being.

"Most of the information, if in the wrong hands, would put your life in danger.."

He knew what I was doing. Simple blackmail.

"How about you give me an example..?"

"Akatsuki."

He now knew I meant business.

"What do you want?"

Now we're talking. He knew I would escape if I tried, and if he knew about overhaul, he knew it would all be over if I touched him once.

Negotiations is turning in my favor.

"A sample Hashirama and Jugo's cells, as well as a major summoning contract."

I think that Hashirama's cells, and my own sharingan should be able to remove the anger issues the constant intake of natural energy causes. If I can get both the extreme vitality, of Hashirama, wood release, sage mode from Jugo, the extremely powerful chakra while also having immunity to natural energy, then I would simply be too fucking strong.

It's plain and simple. My eye will also turn into a rinnegan, while keeping the sharingan abilities. It's just too good of an opportunity for me.

"Denied, no information is worth that much."

He fell for it..

"Then how about I heal that body you have there as well? I will heal it better than even Tsunade could."

… That certainly got him thinking. If I can do that, he would have a much longer time to find his next body. This one was fairly strong, but not enough. But it only gets weaker. In his fight against Hiruzen in 3 years, I believe he was weaker than he originally should be. That's just speculation though.

"Wait here."

He went through hand seals, bit his thumb, and slammed his hand on the ground.

A snake appeared in front of him.

"Reverse summon me to my hideout, but stay here so you can summon me back."

The snake proofed away, and Orochimaru waited for 60 seconds before summoning it back, at the same time as he himself poofed away.

It took half an hour before Orochimaru came back with a small scroll in hand, and a large one. He tossed them to me, I confirmed the items, before I started walking up to him normally.

Of course, I was ready to use swift release to get away, and I was also knew Yue was charging chakra just in case.

"This will hurt."

I placed my hand on his chest, and the healing began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After healing Orochimaru without incident, I'm a man of my word by the way, which is why I didn't just kill him, we were back in our original standoff.

"Kukukuku, as you promised, this body has never felt so good.. But I've gotta ask, why shouldn't I attacking you now?"

Of course he would ask this.

"A few reasons. First, I am planning on dealing with the Akatsuki sooner or later. They have a few kekkei genkai that I want. Not Itachi, by the way. I don't need his. What I want is the leader of the akatsuki. Secondly, because if you do, I will destroy all of your bases, and destroy your research. I can escape before you can touch me, and I know where your bases are."

Well, I don't know where his 'bases' are, but I kinda know where one base is. That one base where Naruto meets Sasuke.

"I see.. Kukuku, you truly are an interesting one."

Then he poofed away.

I guess he got reverse summoned again.

"Let's leave, Yue. That deal went too well. I don't want him to take it back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bad chapter. Really bad. Forgive me.

I wanted to write the chapter, but my imagination was failing me.

So, the reason this deal worked so well, was because Orochimaru values time more than anything other than his life. He wants to become immortal in order to learn every jutsu. Time is the one thing he doesn't have, so he extends it. If he has many more years with his current body, that means he has more time to research and he can put off finding a new body. Or maybe have more time to train his new vessel.

I think the deal may have been a bit too advantageous for Kai, but I really ain't sure. This is the absolute best place to find Hashirama's cells. And Jugo's just OP.

Tell me if you find any big mistakes.


	8. 8th

Orochimaru was gone, me and Yue were left in the clearing, and now we started walking away.

The deal I just made with Orochimaru equals an instant power up. I will get a safe sage mode, due to Hashirama's cells, and extremely powerful chakra thanks to the combination of them both.

Yue is buffed out now with storm release and steel release, I have the enough speed, power, and chakra now to be a complete boss.

I am basically going to become A rank, or maybe even S rank overnight with wood release as well. Yue can get that as well, splitting the cells between us should work with the amount he gave me.

Perhaps if I get Sasuke's blood, I can get myself the rinnegan.

We made our way into a cave we found close to the border of the fire country, and took a seat on two rock benches I made with overhaul.

I looked over to Yue with a serious expression on my face.

"Do you want Hashirama's cells? It will give you extreme vitality and healing ability, strong chakra as well as wood release."

Yue blinked once, before she shook her head.

"Better for you than me."

I smiled, and put my left hand on her shoulder, as I held the Hashirama cells in my right.

"Well, we could always share."

Without warning, I overhauled Hashirama's cells into her body, merging her own cells with his, enhancing every single fiber of her being.

She let out an almost orgasmic moan at the energy that suddenly filled her.

The overhauling process was done, and she stood up, clenching and clenching her fists, before she walked over to the cave walls, and punched as hard as she could, sending a large tremor through the cave.

I knew the cave walls would collapse, so I put my right hand on the ground, all of the cracks that were spreading mended.

"I guess it's my turn."

Yue didn't even turn to face me, she stared at his fist in a daze.

I overhauled the cells like I did hers, and almost let out a moan myself.

Holy fuck, the energy feels so fucking good..

I took a deep breath, and sunk into my seat.

I could enjoy the extreme amount of energy later. I took the Jugo cells in my hands, and started overhauling that as well.

In my hands, the cells felt erratic, crazy, and wild, but the second they entered me, Hashirama's cells and chakra calmed them.

They merged smoothly with me, and I could feel the pure strength and power of my chakra, along with the size having increased.

Along with the natural energy around me..

I'm getting way too fucking strong, too fast.

And I love it.

We left the cave feeling more energized than ever, and started walking away through the forests of the land of fire.

With the speed I have right now, any ninja that we come across from Konoha, aside from Kakashi, Gai, and the Hokage would be easy kills with overhaul and swift release, so we can wander without worry.

Gai could probably kill me, and I wouldn't be able to escape him either if he went 8th gate. My Kamui is way too slow for that. I need Obito's eye if I want a chance at escape if I encounter Gai.

Kakashi could probably kill me too if he figures out the trick to overhaul, same with the Hokage.

But Obito is still much stronger than me, even with all of these power boosts I have. I simply don't have enough training.

Taijutsu, bukijutsu, senjutsu, chakra control, and genjutsu. I need to get all of these up to par.

I have decided which mangekyou I want for my eternal mangekyou as well..

Madara Uchiha, the only showcase of his eternal mangekyou ability was in the battle between him and Hashirama in ninja storm generations. The ability to rewind time. This is neither confirmed, nor is it canon, but it is what I have to go on. He had two mangekyou eyes, so the second ability is also an unknown.

I will have to wait for the 4th war to start before I can get my hands on his eyes though, because that is when he is reincarnated. I can't reincarnate him myself either, because he will instantly break free of my control.

Yue pulling on my sleeve broke me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her, and saw her pointing at a city on our right.

How I was thinking deep enough to miss this is beyond me.

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?"

We walked into the city calmly. It was bustling with people everywhere, and according to my chakra sensing, only 3 of them were stronger than a genin ranked ninja. They were most likely samurai.

We walked through the busy streets, looking for a restaurant. Eventually, Yue poked me on my arm, and pointed at a cafe on the other side of the street.

Might as well, if it makes her happy.

Entering the cafe to a pleasant bell sound, we took a seat in the comfortable red chairs by a table in the corner of the cafe.

Two menus were placed on the table already.

A parfait, pancakes, a blueberry banana cake, etc.

Yue placed her menu down, but I held mine for a while longer. Soon enough, a waiter walked up to our table.

"Oh my, are you here treating your little girlfriend, boy?"

The waiter was a teenage girl with blonde hair and green eyes, with a pleasant smile on her face. She held her notepad in her right hand, and a pen in her left.

"I am treating her, but she isn't my girlfriend."

Seriously, how did she come to that assumption?

"Oh, how presumptuous of me, have you decided on what to order?"

She asked after a giggle.

"I'll have a blueberry banana cake, and a cup of coffee. 2 sugar, no milk."

She giggled to herself again and turned to Yue.

"Pancakes with icecream and syrup, banana milkshake."

She nodded with a smile, and bounced off with a spring in her steps.

Weird waiter, honestly.

The waiter came back with the two dishes a few minutes later and placed them in front of us. Expecting her to leave, I was about to dig in, but she just remained standing there, watching us..

"Am I supposed to pay now?"

"No, no. You can go ahead and eat."

"I would, but you standing there is making it awkward to eat."

"Don't mind me."

"But I do."

"Just think of me as a piece of scenery."

"I don't wanna, can you leave?"

She looked horrified at the question, and while holding her hands over her heart, she sank to the ground with a depressed look.

Before I could comment, another teenage girl sprinted out, grabbed the waiter, and pulled her into the back.

"Weird cafe.."

I mumbled out before finally digging in. The cake was honestly delicious, and the coffee blend was perfect in my opinion.

Yue was already finished with her pancakes before I was halfway through, and looked my with an upwards glance.

She wants my cake..

Using swift release, I took a piece of the cake up on my spoon, and inserted it into her mouth before the cafe staff that were watching us could see what happened, and put my spoon back down.

Yue barely managed to not choke, before she started enjoying the cake bite she got.

I finished my cake and coffee quickly, and then we left.

Feels good to be out of that weird place.

And just in time to, because just as we left, I felt a strong presence enter the city, a hostile presence.

Hey, so I felt like uploading! Anyways, sorry for the wait, and the cliffhanger, and the short chapter.

But I have been REALLY busy.

Busy writing other fanfiction that my head randomly imagined.

Anyways, you should check them out. Their as good, or better than this one in my opinion. I get bored quickly of OP fanfiction like these.

Leave a review, about just about anything, please. It's annoying to force yourself to write a chapter, only to end up with no reviews.


	9. 9th

So, I got a great review today by Rain Sennin, and suddenly got motivated to finish this chapter. You can't understand how motivating reviews are until you've written a fanfic one. I'll keep the points you made in mind.

At least, that was a few months ago, because I never felt satisfied with this chapter, so I couldn't finish it. Wrote like, 80% of it but gave up. But now is the time, though, gentlemen. The time you've been waiting for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This presence, this chakra.. Everything about it pointed to being stronger than Orochimaru. Which is unbelievable in and of itself.

What is even more unbelievable about it, is that I can feel killing intent aimed right for me and Yue coming from it.

My mind worked at light speed to figure out who this is.

It can't be Gai, he has no sensor skills. It can't be Kakashi, as Orochimaru is stronger than him. It isn't the Hokage, as the Hokage wouldn't get off his ass himself in order to come and retrieve his forbidden scrolls on his own. Which means that Konoha isn't involved.

It might be the akatsuki, or maybe the cloud.. Wait, what if it's the stone..

Fuck it! I will find out who it is soon. For now, I have other priorities.

"Yue, stay close, and be ready to unseal Exodia."

Yue nodded, already being tensed up and ready for battle. I jumped atop of the cafe, with Yue following closely behind, and we began jumping further into the city, heading for the center.

While most would run away at this point, this city is my optimal playing field. Overhaul works best when there is more to work with.

I held my chakra spread thinly throughout the city. I can't make a single slip up with this guy.

He was walking calmly towards us while we made our way to the center, and stopped.

"He will be here soon."

Yue and I stood in the center of a large market square, which made the center of the city. To our front, left, right, and behind were streets leading away, and the enemy was coming from our front, where the gate to the city was.

I put my right hand on the ground and started making hollow spaces in the ground and pointed them all out to Yue.

Chakra sensing, Overhaul, Dark release, Swift release, martial arts from my old world, and Kamui. All of these can be considered mastered, and I can use them at will. I also have wood release, and Jugo's bloodline, but I don't have enough practice to use them.

With these abilities, we'll have to survive somehow.

The unfamiliar man stepped into range of our view, and I instantly knew, that we were screwed. Retreat is the only way for us to survive.

Because the one approaching us was not one person, like I had thought, but six people with identical chakra.

Six people with identical orange hair.

Six people with identical ripple patterned eyes.

"Shinra tensei!"

It's Pain. And he is most likely here to kill me.

But I'm no Jiraiya or Naruto, I don't feel like messing with god's eyes today.

"Kamui!"

I took a firm hold of Yue's arm, as we were pushed into the swirl I had opened up behind us.

As soon as I entered the kamui dimension, I opened a new portal to the cave we just left, and all of the progress we had today, was burnt to a crisp. No, it was even worse than that, if the swirl I caught, and the tiny flash of orange in the kamui dimension was any telling.

I am exposed to the akatsuki now, and things are looking really dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Fuck!"

I kicked the cave wall in my anger and nearly brought it down on my head, if Yue hadn't used an earth jutsu, it would probably have collapsed.

The akatsuki are way above me. The only people I can kill among them right now are Hidan, Kakuzu, maybe Kisami, and Sasori. That's not even half of them.

If anyone else attacked us, we would die without a doubt, if not escape.

We need to get stronger.

Now, where can we do that..?

The akatsuki's base is in the land of rain, but because of Zetsu and Obito, anywhere in the world is dangerous.

And they somehow know where we are.

It's not Zetsu, I'd know if he had planted his weird spores on us when I overhaul our bodies and cells. We haven't been standing in the rain either. Maybe they had contact with Hiruko and had Zetsu stalk me since his death from an insanely long range..

What the hell should we do..?

The chakra light I had crafted to satisfy my boredom after making Exodia flickered, and a shadow was cast over me. I glanced at Yue in my helplessness and she had a small smile on her face.

"What's the matter?"

Even though she knew perfectly well, she asked. I had told her countless times never to trust a man with an orange swirled mask, nor people with orange hair and ripple patterned eyes.

"We have been exposed to the Akatsuki's leaders, both of which are many times stronger than me."

My own monotone surprised me. What does my expression look like?

"So?"

She tilted her head as of genuinely confused. Question is, why is she confused when I had already told her what the hell is wrong?

"So now that they know about me, what the fuck are we supposed to do?!"

She blinked, once, then twice.

"But… isn't the Hokage many times stronger than you? And he knew about your existence, you even deceived him inside the walls of his own village. You stole the everything inside the forbidden library inside it's most prominent clan, and you stole the forbidden scroll. How is this any different?"

Eh? Wait, what? I didn't think about it, or, did I ignore that? My past accomplishment include stealing from a major clan, stealing from a hokage, taking a Jonin's eye, killing the boss who managed to almost start a shinobi world war, and doing business with Orochimaru..

What the fuck am I panicked for?

They don't even know my abilities, all they should know about is Kamui, so why the hell am I acting so stressed out?

Yue was talking a lot, meaning she was probably emotional. Was she really that scared, or was she just worried?

"Sorry Yue. I've calmed down, and made something like a plan."

My smirk stretched back across my face, and confidence spread through me, giving me that familiar feeling of omniscience. I know almost EVERYTHING about this world. There is nothing for me to fear.

I grabbed her shoulder, and she smiled happily, before we got pulled into the now familiar swirl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, this is a few months late, isn't it? After consisntently going on upload sprees, I took a long ass break where I barely touched fanfiction.

Well, your friendly neighborhood badass writer is back, and might not be back for good, but enjoy the ride, however short it may get!

Please feed me reviews, because it is addictive. It might make me stay around to upload.


	10. 10th

"Where?"

"That's part of the surprise Yue, you just gotta wait and see."

I wonder why it was, but for some reason, I've been feeling giddy with excitement, and haven't been able to get the smirk off of my face since Yue woke me up from my extremely embarrassing stupidity. Why the hell did I get scared? Genjutsu? I fucking got found out by Orochimaru, and still smirked at him and negotiated.

Anyways, I had a great plan in mind, and for once it can't even be taken as evil or bad. In fact, this plan will both save the lives of hundreds of people, as well as give me a hefty powerup. Unfortunately, Yue doesn't get anything out of this, but I have a plan concerning that as well.

Hell, at this point, you might as well call me Kai of a hundred plans.

Maybe I should give Yue a pair of cat ears. OR, WAIT! I COULD OVERHAUL CAT EARS ONTO HER HEA-

"OUCH! Oi, Yue, why'd you hit me?!"

"Bad thoughts."

"I refuse to accept such a nonsensical reason!"

"Refused."

"You don't have the authority to refuse my refusal!" Meh, let it go, let it go, you are the adult here, Kai. "Well, whatever. We are here, welcome to Hoshigakure, the village hidden in the stars."

~oOo~

"Yue, have you managed to create the storm release seal on exodia yet?"

She nodded, "Palm lazers."

"'Kay, then. I am going to go into that dojo and absorb all of the chakra inside of a tiny star over there, but it will take a while, so you gotta protect the building for as long as it will take me."

She eyed the building for a second before nodding.

"The shinobi?"

"Hmm, most of them use a special style of ninjutsu that manipulates a purple solid chakra, turning it into different shapes to attack or defend with. By the way, you'd need to absorb that star's chakra for years to be able to use the technique, and that would come with side effects due to the fact that the star is leaking radiation, so you can't get it, unfortunately."

"Don't care," she nonchalantly stated, completely blowing off the idea of manipulating solid chakra, that could let you grow wings and fly.

Let it go, Kai, her imagination is too childish.

I used swift release, and entered the dojo. The faster we get this done, the better.

"Here comes the hard part.."

I put both my hands on the star, and started absorbing.

~oOo~

Yue did not really expect anyone to come. Sensing abilities were rare, so if someone come, then they were unlucky to have come at this time, or they actually had a sensor. She had taken a seat on top of the dojo's roof.

Kai had been visibly spooked after they saw the slightest glimpse of the orange masked Uchiha that Kai had told her about. Obito Uchiha, who was supposedly the one who will start the fourth shinobi world war.

In her opinion, he didn't matter. Orochimaru could probably start a world war if he really wanted to, but Kouu had managed to negotiate him out of the cells of two extreme powerhouses, that she would guess that Orochimaru would never give out unless he had something very important to gain from it, as well as a large animal summoning scroll.

He had yet to use the summoning scroll, but that did not matter. He was already so strong, she could only reach his strength by standing on the tip of her toes and straining herself in effort to reach him. Yet he was still growing stronger.

To him, there probably was no limit. Even having only wood release and Jugo's bloodline, he should be able to get powerful enough to rival the hokage if he mastered them, but he still wants more, and more.

It's a little greedy, she'd have to admit, but she didn't see anything wrong with that.

In fact, it was one of his good parts.

Obito Uchiha was very strong. There wasn't an 'if what she heard from Kai was true,' what Kai says is the truth. And she could tell by just looking at the attack of the ripple eyed people, that they were extremely strong.

But Kai is stronger, and if he isn't, he will get stronger.

As will she.

Yue would never let herself fall behind and just let Kai pile gifts in her lap. She would open those gift, look at them from every angle, use them in ways even Kai thought impossible.

Because if she couldn't even do that, then she was completely unworthy to be his only friend.

Right then, she saw a rock roll down the crater for no reason, considering she hadn't felt even a breeze, and knew that it was time to start.

The first ones to come, were the unlucky type.

~oOo~

This space rock was no doubt a professional wrestler in it's previous life, cause it was fucking going at me harder than Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson in WWE. Trying to control this was like trying to calm the fucking bermuda triangle down when it was on its period. Trying to absorb it was like trying to push the goddamn titanic down to the bottom of the Mariana trench, it felt like my chakra coils were too fucking tight and it burnt.

Dark release, as probably previously stated, lets me absorb chakra, and then either expel it, or add it to my own chakra pool.

This fucking thing was releasing a goddamn mixture of natural energy, normal chakra, and fucking radiation though!

Further issue was, I couldn't naturally integrate it into my chakra pool with overhaul, since I couldn't use overhaul on pure chakra, which is what I have my Hashirama cells(God bless them to heaven) for, the pure strength in Hashirama's chakra was enough to overwhelm and gradually welcome the star chakra. Then I have Jugo's bloodline of controlling and absorbing the natural energy the star was letting out, and even then, the shit was fucking difficult.

Three bloodlines combined were having trouble absorbing and integrating this star's power.

It made me grin at the extreme power up I'll be getting..

Just have to.. make it through thisssss…. shittt.

SHUT UP AND CONCENTRATE!

~oOo~

Yue realized, after having knocked the three shinobi unconscious, that she Kai never told her whether she was supposed to leave them alive, or kill them.

They had seen her face, and two of her techniques, one of them being a bloodline, so leaving them alive would spread knowledge of her even though Kai wanted to keep their existence relatively secret for a few more years.

Yue had never killed before, but she had witnessed Kai doing it enough, that it should be simple enough.

She just needed to hold her hand like this, against their neck, and do the hand signs with her left hand.

One hand sign after the other blurred through, until arriving on the final hand sign of tiger, and she release the chakra she built up in her right hand. A beam of electricity and water, storm release, lazer branch. The beam branched off to the left and right for the two other shinobi after piercing the neck and ground, making a tunnel under each of the necks.

The blood would flow cleanly without staining the rest of the crater this way.

And that was how Yue realized how easy it was to end a life, and how little she cared.

As long as Kai didn't die, and she herself didn't die, she didn't care.

She heard a large amount of footsteps approaching.

The second ones to come, were of the type with a sensor.

And it included over 50 shinobi.

This time, she might need to use Exodia.

~oOo~

**New chapter after like 500 million years. I bet you all thought I abandoned this, but I somehow inspired myself and got over a writer's block!**

**I bet none of you guessed that Hoshigakure would be the next stop, and even less of you expected a Yue perspective this long.**

**And I just came to realize how I came to love writing this.**

**The chapters are so short ;3**

**Leave a review!**


End file.
